


The Science Institute's Experiment

by Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Hurt Ben Arnold, Hurt Sammy Stevens, Kidnapping, Medical Experimentation, Mind Control, Protective Ben Arnold, Protective Sammy Stevens, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes/pseuds/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes
Summary: When the Science Institute need's some more human test subjects who better to grab then their favorite radio hosts.
Relationships: Ben Arnold & Sammy Stevens
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

At around 4 am Sammy and Ben are on the air as normal when a loud knock comes at the door.

"What the hell" says Ben trying to look through the window.

"You invite someone for an interview?" Asks Sammy.

"Nah, no one is supposed to come in tonight." The knocking comes again. "Should I go get it."

"You stay on air, I'll go check the door," says Sammy as he begins to stand up. Sammy heads out the door of the recording booth. He starts to open the door when a man wearing a ski mask pushes in. Sammy stumbles back, "what the he-" the man shoves Sammy into the wall covering his mouth.

A second man walks in pointing a gun at Sammy. "I'd suggest you stay quiet darling," says the man, the gun loose in his hand, "now you wouldn't want me to have to go in there and hurt your friend would you, so my friend here is going to take his hand of your mouth and you won't make a peep right."

Sammy does his best to nod. The second man smiles and the first takes his hand off Sammy's mouth and begins lowering it. Sammy almost immediately start yelling, "BEN, GET OU-" he is stopped by the first man slamming his head into the wall. Sammy goes limp, sliding down the wall.

"SAMMY, YOU OK," Ben yells from the studio.

"Fucking idiot, let's go grab the little one," says the second man. The first guy grabs Sammy and starts dragging him towards the recording booth. He pulls open the door and throws the still limp Sammy inside Sammy crumples on the ground. The second man walks in his gun still trained on Sammy. Ben who had already been standing is frozen in shock.

"You gonna behave Benny," says the second man, "or am I gonna have to add bullet hole to your friends head."

Ben slowly raises his hands, "please don't hurt him."

"Oh good, I knew you'd want to keep him safe. All you have to do is walk out of the studio and get into the car parked out in the parking lot."

"WHAT, no, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Aw that's to bad," says the second man as he crouches down and begins to pet Sammy's hair, "it's almost like you want this one to get hurt more."

"Get your fucking hands off him."

"Aw look he's mad, but I can't let him disrespect me like that can I," says the second man looking towards the first. The first man shakes his head and the second man smiles and slams Sammy's head into the ground. Ben surges forward only to be caught by the first man. The second man smiles, "either you come with us peacefully, or we knock you out as well and then you won't be able to make sure we don't touch your friend here anymore."

"Fine, just leave him here," begs Ben.

"Sorry no can do, Henrik grab the unconscious one we’re heading out." The first man, still holding on to Ben with one hand leans down and swings Sammy over his shoulder. Ben looks conflicted but allows himself to be pushed along by Henrik.

Ben is pushed into the back of a black jeep that has been fitted with bars in between the front and back. Sammy is shoved in onto Ben. The door slams shut, and the two men get into the front.

Ben shifts so Sammy's head is on his lap. He checks for blood or cuts but finding none starts petting Sammy's hair. "Sammy please wake up," Ben whispers, "I can't do this without you."

"Shut up back there," commands the second man as he start the jeep and heads out of the parking lot.

Ben sits there tears silently streaming down his face. He doesn't know what to do. Doesn't know how to get him and Sammy out of this situating or even how to get Sammy to wake up. Then Sammy's eyelids start to flutter.

"Sammy, Sammy, you with my buddy," Ben whispers.

"Wha- what's going on," asks Sammy.

"I think we've been kidnapped and you, you wouldn't wake up and I thought they might have killed you and-" Ben stammers.

"Slow down, slow down. My head is killing me."

"I'm sorry, are you ok."

"I feel a bit n-" Sammy leans over and vomits onto the floor of the car.

The second man looks back for a second, "Did that fucker seriously just vomit on the floor of my car. You're lucky these bars keep us from hitting you."

Just then they pulled up to the science institute building and the car went in a tunnel to the basement.


	2. Chapter 2

The door of the swings open and Henrik grabs onto Sammy and starts roughly pulling him out to the car. Sammy makes a pained noise.

"Stop stop, we'll get out ourselves," says Ben. Henrik looks up at the other man.

"Let them do it themselves," says the man.

Ben begins to gently push a still very out of it Sammy out of the car. Supporting Sammy as they get to their feet. "Though the tall one did mess up the back of my car so he should probably be reprimanded."

"You stay the hell aw-" Ben starts but is cut off by Henrik punching him in the stomach. Ben wheezes struggling to stay standing as the wind is completely knocked out of him.

"No, don't... don't hurt him," stammers Sammy, still very out of it.

A skinny man in a lab coat comes out the door, "oh wonderful Layne, you've arrived, I hope it was no trouble."

"It went well, though man bun here may have ended up with a bit of a concussion, I apologize Dr Murry," says the second man.

Dr Murry smiles, "oh don't worry I'll get him fixed right up, just take the little one to their room and I'll take him."

Ben grabs onto Sammy tight, "you are not separating us."

"Oh don't worry so much," says Dr Murry, "we'll return him to you as soon as we fix him, we want to be able to start testing as soon as possible."

Henrik pulls Sammy out of Ben's arms and pushes in towards Dr Murry as Layne says, "your really need to learn to listen to Dr Murry, your friend already having a hard time, wouldn't wan to make it worse." Henrik then grabs onto Ben and starts dragging him down a hallway. Ben struggles trying to get back to Sammy. There is no way he's leaving a dazed and confused Sammy with these fuckers. This struggling just leads to bruises on his arm as Henrik holds him tighter and Layne continues to lead them down winding hallways. Finally, the stop at a door a Ben is shoved inside. They lock it and leave.

Ben is left alone in and small concrete room. There's a bucket in the corner and a single twin bed against the wall. Ben begins walking around the room desperate for a way out. There is none. Ben then sits on the bed as his adrenaline starts to fade and he starts to cry. At least until now he could see Sammy, watch that he kept breathing but now he didn't know.

Time was hard to tell in that small windowless room but there were only dry tear tracks on Ben's face by the time he heard the door being unlocked. He stood up not knowing weather to try fight. In walked Dr. Murry and Henrik. Sammy was limp in Henrik’s arms.

Dr Murry looks over at Ben, "stand back by the wall please." Then just stared at Ben until he complied. Once Ben had his back to the wall Dr Murry looked over at Henrik, "please put our patient on the bed, Henrik."

Henrik walked over to the bed dropping Sammy roughly onto the bed. Sammy's long hair fell over his face as his elastic had gone missing.

Ben looked over desperate to check on his friend as Henrik walked back to the door.

Dr Murry smiled a Ben, "don't worry he will be fine, he's just in what we like to call a healing cycle. He should be awake in a few hours as long as nothing goes terribly wrong." Dr Murry and Henrik then walked out of the room locking the door behind them.

Ben rushes over to Sammy kneeling beside the bed. He pushed the hair out of Sammy's face. Tears were running down Ben's face again. Sammy was here, he seemed to be just sleeping. Ben shook him slightly hoping that Dr Murry was wrong, and Sammy would wake up, "hey dude, could you just wake up, please."

Sammy didn't respond and Ben just sat down on the floor beside the bed. Closing his eyes hoping to pass the few hours until hopefully Sammy woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Sammy wake’s up. He's lying on an uncomfortable bed. He's confused. Opening his eyes, he sees a concrete ceiling. As his mind comes awake memory’s flood back. The men breaking into the studio, waking up in the car with Ben. Shit where is Ben. Sammy sits up looking around. His eyes land on Ben sitting on the floor beside the bed Sammy's on. He's leaning against the wall fast asleep. There are dried tear tracks going down his face.

Sammy climbs of the bed and kneels in front of Ben and places his hand on Ben's shoulder. He starts to open his mouth, but Ben's eyes shoot open as he pulls away from Sammy.

"Hey, Ben it's me," says Sammy. Sammy's eyes lock with Ben's for a second before he's pulled into a hug.

"Thank god, no more being unconscious, ok," says Ben not letting go.

"Not intentional but I'll try," Sammy says as he pulls out of the hug, "do you know what's going on."

"We are in the science institute, but other then that."

"Fuck, we haven't even been bugging them that much lately."

A slat at the bottom of the door opens and in slides a tray with two bowls of soup. Sammy stands up to go grab the tray, bringing it over.

"What if it's poisoned," asks Ben.

"Well if the wanted to kill us they would of already, and we need to eat," says Sammy.

"Yah I guess," says Ben taking one of the bowls of soup. They eat in silence for a while. Not wanting to deal with the horror of the world they have found themselves in.

When Ben was about a third of a way through his soup his head started to feel foggy, he shook his head trying to clear it and continued to eat his soup. His eyes began drooping and he looked over at Sammy who also seemed to be having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"I think they drugged the soup," slurred Ben.

Sammy reacted slowly but as he was looking over Ben fell into unconsciousness. Sammy wanted to move to go shake his friend, but his limbs wouldn't respond correctly. Soon the world fell black for him too.

Sammy wakes bound to a chair. He opens his eyes and sees Ben is still unconscious in the same predicament. They’re on metal chairs bound in shackles attached to the chair. The only difference was Sammy's chair had a button under his left hand.

Sammy tests the cuffs and finds them holding strong. Ben starts to wake up.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," says Sammy.

Ben looks around, "what the hell."

"Good to see you both awake," says Dr Murry walking through the door, "today we will just be starting with some baseline tests."

Ben and Sammy look at each other. They don't like the sound of that especially in their current position.

"Now what were your names again, feels a bit silly to call you subject one and two," says Dr Murry.

"You kidnapped us, and you don't even know our names," says Ben in disbelief.

"I just asked for some test subjects who had a close relationship, I don't worry about the who's and the how’s," says Dr Murry, "now you will tell me won't you, wouldn't want to need to punish you for misbehaving."

Sammy sighs, "I'm Sammy, he's Ben."

"Samuel and Benjamin, lovely," says the doctor, "now let's get started." Dr Murry smiles bringing out a clipboard. "This test is quite simple; your chairs are set with an electrical charge that most likely won't kill you but will be quite painful. This charge will automatically go to Benjamin, but if Samuel so chooses, he can press the button on his chair redirecting the current to himself."

"WHAT, NO," shouts Ben. Sammy however just looks determined as he starts pressing the button.

The doctor smiles, "lovely, I'll be watching and the charge will start some time in the next minute." Dr Murry then walks out of the room.

"Sammy, please," says Ben, "I can handle it."

"I'm not going to let you get hurt if I can prevent it," says Sammy.

"And I can't handle watching you get hurt for me."

"I'm sorry," says Sammy with a sad smile. Then the electricity starts.

Sammy screams. However, his hand on the button does not waiver.

Ben yells for Sammy. He pulls desperately on his shackles. Begging Sammy to take his hand of the button. Ben yells that he can handle it, that Sammy needs a break. It feels like hours before Sammy passes out and the electricity is turned off.

"Sammy, wake up," says Ben. From the angle Sammy fallen he can't tell if Sammy is breathing.

Ben is starting to panic, and his vision gets blurry. Then he hears, "fuck that hurt," from Sammy. Sammy looks up locking eyes with Ben, "hey it's ok, I'm ok."

A speaker crackles to life somewhere in the room and Dr Murry’s voice comes through, "you two did a wonderful job, just one more test and we'll be done for the day." The shackle on Ben's right arm suddenly opens. "If you could just reach into the shelf on the side of your chair Ben."

Ben looks at Sammy concerned, Sammy just nods wanting Ben to just listen. Ben quickly finds a hole in the side of his chair and pulls out its contents. A gun. Ben and Sammy stare at the gun.

"It's a simple choice, Benjamin can either take the gun and shoot himself or Samuel in the head, or I can turn the electricity back on and wait till you die from either your heart giving out or dehydration," says the doctor.

Sammy starts pulling desperately on the shackles, as Ben stares at the gun. He desperately doesn't want to leave Sammy alone, but he certainly wasn’t going to let Sammy die. Ben take a deep breath and then starts raising the gun to his head. "I'm so sorry Sammy," says Ben.

"Ben no, please no," says Sammy, now struggling so hard the shackles have begun to cut into his wrists, "please I can't survive with out you, please just shoot me."

Ben sadly smiles at Sammy, "I love you so much man. You're my brother. I'm sorry I have to leave you like this, but I can't kill you. Please don't ask me to."

Tears are running quickly down Sammy's face. Ben closes his eyes and pulls the trigger. Nothing happens.

"What the fuck." Says Ben opening his eyes and staring at the gun.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben stares at the gun shocked he's not dead. Sammy is nearly hyperventilating across from him. Then the speaker kicks in again.

"You boys have done so well, you'll be perfect for this testing," says Dr Murry, "but you two seem exhausted so I'll let you rest for a bit, Henrik please escort them back their room."

The pairs cuffs come undone as Henrik walks in and grabs them both. He drags Sammy and Ben back to their room and shoves them inside. Sammy immediately pulls Ben into a tight hug. Tears running down his face.

"Don't do that again," says Sammy.

"I don't plan to dude, but I do need to breath," says Ben muffled as he's pressed into Sammy.

Sammy releases his hold and goes and collapses onto the bed. Ben come and sits beside him.

"Sammy look at me," Ben says, pausing as he waits for Sammy to look at him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I scared you, but we're going to be ok."

"I just- I can't lose you man, I wouldn't survive it," says Sammy.

"Yes you would have, but we don’t have to worry about that right now as we are both here now ok."

"Yah, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I understand that you were scared Sammy, but you understand that there's no way I could kill you right."

"Just like there's no way I could kill you, but I just, I thought I was going to loose you, and lose you because you thought my life was more important then yours, I was terrified."

"I tried my hardest to keep you safe just like you took so much electricity you passed out for me, we will just have to continue to keep each other safe, no matter what these science idiots decide to pull."

Sammy smiles at Ben. The stress of the has left them exhausted. They end up curled up together on the single bed. Finding comfort in each other's presence.

Hours pass when their awoken by the door opening. Dr Murry and Henrik walk in.

"Good morning boys," says the doctor, "if Benjamin could just come with me please."

Sammy pushes Ben behind him, "you’re not taking him anywhere."

"Well now that's not your decision is it," says Dr Murry, "whether to comply is with Mr. Arnold there, and you would want to comply, wouldn't you Benjamin. Sammy already been injured the last two days, wouldn't want to get him injured by not complying would you."

"What," asked Ben.

"Haven't you figured it out. If one of you misbehaves I punish you by injuring the other. And I'm excited to get moving today, so to make up for any delays I'd have to have quite a fun time with Mr. Stevens over there."

"Sammy," says Ben, "I'll be fine, don’t worry."

Ben then pushes past Sammy and up to Dr Murry. He gives Sammy a sad smile as he exits the door. Sammy just sinks to the floor watching the door.

Ben is lead to a small medical room. He pauses in the doorway, but Dr Murry just pushes him onto the medical table and Henrik straps him down.

"So, Benjamin, this is a very simple experiment," says the doctor, "we have made a drug that's too put it simply a mind control drug, and we want you to fight its control."

"What, what do you mean fight," asks Ben.

"It's very simple, we will give you the command to kill Samuel, and we want to see how far you get before you can convince yourself not too."

Ben has started pulling on the straps, but Dr Murry doesn't seem to care. "No, don't, stay away from Sammy, I'm not gonna, stop." Dr Murry simply turns around and starts prepping the needle as Ben panics. Ben strains to get away.

"Henrik please hold his arm down, this will hurt less if you calm down Benjamin."

The doctor manages to jab him with the needle. Ben's eyes quickly glaze over. The doctor then begins to unwrap Ben. Once Ben's free the doctor hands Ben a small dagger and tells Ben to follow him. Ben follows obediently behind.

They soon reach the room that still holds Sammy. Sammy who had been sitting on the floor stands up immediately, surprised their back so soon.

"Benjamin please stand by the wall," says Dr Murry and Ben obeys.

"What the hell did you do to him," says Sammy staring at Ben.

"Just a little bit of drugs to make him more pliant," says the doctor, "should wear off in a few hours, try not to die by then."

"Die, what do you m-"

"Benjamin, kill Samuel." The doctor then walks out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Ben starts to walk towards Sammy no recognition in his eyes. Sammy backs himself into a wall, "Ben, you in there buddy." Ben crosses the small room raising the knife in his hand, he swings it at Sammy who dodges. "Please snap out of it, your stronger those idiots." Ben keeps approaching as Sammy backs himself into a corner. Sammy doesn't have anywhere to dodge this time as Ben swings the knife. Sammy raises his arm to defend himself and the knife bites into his arm. Sammy let's out a pained gasp.

Ben drops the knife, blinking as it clatters to the floor. "What is- Sammy are you ok," says Ben.

"Yah, if your back I'm good," says Sammy still pressed into the wall now holding his arm.

"Are you bleeding? Oh god did I do that?" Asks Ben.

"Hey, not your fault, dumb mind control drug shit, you beat it, you did a good job."

"Still I hurt you, I'm sorry."

"Nothing to say sorry about, you were being told to kill me, you didn't, just a little cut is a good option."

"I- can I check it."

Sammy takes his hand off his arm, the cut is not the big but it's deep.

"I'm so sorry," says Ben already attempting to rip the bottom of his shirt.

Sammy just takes Ben's hands in his, "there's nothing to be sorry for."

They end up just cuddling on the bed for most of the day before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at actually remembering to post the chapters I've finished, I apologize for that.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day after they have been fed Dr Murry comes in again. He's smiling as Henrik stands beside him. "Your results yesterday were wonderful," says Dr Murry, "today we won't even be upping the dose as we want to check a little detail, if you would come with me please Benjamin."

Neither Ben or Sammy move, Ben seated behind Sammy on the bed. They both glare at Dr Murry. "Why would I go with you," says Ben.

"Cause you don't want me to hurt Samuel there," says the doctor with a smile.

"But if I come you'll just make me hurt Sammy."

"Your going to end up coming anyways, so why add the extra pain." Ben doesn't move. Dr Murry just frowns before turning to Henrik, "Henrik if you would." Henrik smiles and starts to walk towards the bed. Sammy puts his arms out in an attempt to protect the man behind him. Henrik however is not going for Ben. He grabs Sammy pulling him off the bed. He pulls Sammy's arm behind his back, pushing it up and eliciting a gasp of pain from Sammy. Ben is on his feet ready to try wrestle Henrik off Sammy.

Dr Murry clears his throat, "now Henrik here can and will break Samuel's arm, which could severely hurt his chances of protecting himself in the future." Dr Murry pulls out a needle. "Now if you'll just stay still well I inject you we can just let him go." Ben looks back and forth between Sammy and the doctor. The doctor starts to walk toward Ben. Ben starts to step back when Sammy lets out a small cry of pain as his arm is pulled further up his back.

Ben stops closing his eyes and holding out his arm, "just let him go."

The doctor smiles, walking forward and jabbing Ben with the needle. Henrik lessens the tension on Sammy's arm but doesn't let go of him. Ben's eyes start to glaze over, Dr Murry grabs on to him to keep him upright. Once the drug has fully taken effect Dr Murry steps back and Ben just stands completely still. Sammy is struggling against Henrik. Until Dr Murry pulls out a gun pointing it at Ben's head. Sammy freezes. Henrik steps away.

"Now Samuel, during this experiment I expect you to stay still and silent. Preferably completely non-responsive," says Dr Murry, "or I will shoot Benjamin here in the head." Sammy glares at the doctor but doesn't move, not willing to provoke the man with a gun to his best friends head. "Now Benjamin," Ben looks at Dr Murry, "go strangle Samuel."

Sammy stays still and silent as Ben walks up slowly, face completely blank, and wraps his hands around Sammy's throat. Sammy is surprised when the hands on his neck don't tighten, they just rest gently around his throat. He's breathing heavily but doing his best to stay calm as he stares into Ben's eyes. Eyes that are normally so bright and full of life which are now blank, almost dead looking.

Dr Murry walks closer to the pair, gun still trained on Ben, Sammy's eyes follow him but he stays still. "Very interesting," says Dr Murry, "tighter Benjamin."

Ben's hands start to press into Sammy's neck, slightly pressing down the skin. It's tight enough to be uncomfortable but not painful, and it doesn't effect Sammy's ability to breath.

Dr Murry sighs, "tighter." Ben's hands get tighter, it's starting to hurt but not terribly so. It is getting a little harder for Sammy to breath though he can't quite tell if that is Ben or his panic.

The doctor keeps telling Ben to get a tighter grip. Sammy keeps standing there silently looking at Ben and the gun to his head. Ben's grasp keeps getting tighter by smaller and smaller margins until he stops making it tighter. The hands around Sammy's throat hurt, and Sammy is having a hard time breathing but he can still breath. This grip will probably bruise but no matter how many times the doctor asks him to go tighter his hands stay in the same spot. Neither tightening or loosening.

They stand like this for nearly 2 hours when tears start running down Ben's face. Soon his grip starts to loosen as the life comes back into his eyes. He drops his hands then proceeds to hug onto Sammy, crying into his shirt. Sammy doesn't move, looking at the gun help by the doctor.

Dr Murry puts the gun away and smiles, "lovely work you too, I'll leave you alone for now, go ahead and be responsive again Sammy." He then walks out of the room.

Sammy puts his arms around Ben rubbing his back. "Hey, it's ok," says Sammy, "I'm fine, you did a good job."

Ben's response is muffled by Sammy's body, "I started to wake up and felt my hands around your neck, I couldn't do anything but stand there and listen to you struggling to breath, and you weren't doing anything about it, why didn't you stop me, I was leaving bruises and you just stared at me like you trusted me."

"I did trust you, I know your so much stronger then any of their bullshit," said Sammy, "and I couldn't do anything, Dr Murry had a gun to your head, I couldn't let him shoot you."

"But I could have killed you."

"You weren't going to, I could breath the whole time."

"And if you couldn't? You would have fought then right."

Sammy just looks down at Ben, with a sad smile.

Ben pulls back, "you wouldn't have let me kill you, right." Its more of a statement then a question. Sammy still doesn't respond, looking away from Ben. "Sammy please," says Ben grabbing onto Sammy's face so he can look Sammy in the eye, "promise me, no matter what happens you won't let me kill you."

"I can't let you get hurt because of me," responds Sammy.

"Well if I wake up from that state and your dead that will hurt me way more then anything they can do to me."

"But you'll still be alive."

"If you think I'd survive that then you’re an idiot. I wouldn't last a week."

"And I wouldn't survive making a mistake that gets you killed." Ben glares at Sammy but there's no heat behind it, just fear. "Guess you'll just have to keep being stronger than their drugs, and I'll keep making sure they have no reason to hurt you," says Sammy, "we'll protect each other."

"I'm just scared," says Ben, "I'm not going to be strong enough forever."

"You don't have to be," says Sammy, "you can just be strong enough until we make it out, you are plenty strong for that." Sammy pulls Ben back into their hug.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day its Henrik who comes to collect the dishes from this mornings breakfast. This is the first time he’s come alone. Before grabbing the dishes, he walks up to the bed where Sammy and Ben sit.   
Sammy pushes Ben beside him and against the wall as Ben says, "what the fuck do you want."  
Henrik ignores him and simply grabs Sammy and pushes him to the floor.  
"Don't touch hi-" Ben is cut off by Henrik kicking Sammy twice in the chest. Sammy hears a loud crack as his ribs break. Henrick simply grabs their dishes and leaves the room.  
Ben rushes off the bed too beside Sammy, "fuck, dude, are you ok."  
"Maybe," says Sammy still gasping for breath. He tries to sit up and immediately goes down again, "fuck, no, something's definitely broken."  
"Don't try to move you idiot." Ben sits down beside Sammy hands hovering above, unsure what to do. Then Sammy starts coughing. It's a harsh cough, Sammy vision starts to blur from pain. Ben freaks out, just wanting to help his friend, then he notices the blood. Sammy is coughing up blood. "No no no," says Ben now grabbing onto Sammy's arm wiping the blood off Sammy's face.  
"Ow," says Sammy, who in Ben's opinion seems far to calm for this situation. Sammy's breaths are labored.  
"Don't talk, just focus on breathing," Ben's breath hitches as he says this. Tears have started dripping off his face, hitting Sammy.  
Sammy raises his hand to Ben's face wiping away the tears with his thumb, "hey it'll be ok, I'll be fine."  
"But you're not fine, and if your lungs are punctured you could die, I couldn't do anything, I'd just have to watch you suffocate and," Ben starts to hyperventilate.  
Sammy cups Ben's cheek, "I'm not gonna die, they’re not going to just kill me."  
"They have been trying to make me kill you, why wouldn't they just let you die."  
"Would ruin their experiment," Sammy says this like it's a joke, a smile on his face, though it doesn’t reach his eyes. Ben manages to get his breathing under control, but tears are still running down his face.   
The door to the room busts open again and in walk Henrik, Dr. Murry and a new woman. Ben gets up and stands in between Sammy and the door, glaring at the group.  
"Benjamin, if you would be a darling and go stand against the back wall," says Dr. Murry with a smile.  
"I'm not fucking letting you near him," says Ben.  
"You don't want us to give him medical attention," asks Murry tilting his head. Ben just glares. "Fine," says Dr. Murry, looking to Henrik, "go grab him."  
Henrik grabs Ben around the chest, pulling him back towards the wall. Ben tries to yell but Henrik’s hand quickly covers his mouth. Ben struggles but can barely move in Henrik’s grasp. Sammy tries to go after him but every move brings waves of pain and his attention is drawn to Dr Murry who kneels beside him.  
"Now Samuel," says Dr Murry, "sorry about the rough treatment this morning but I really expected you to be more injured when I agreed to help Dr Paul her." Dr Murry gestures the woman who waves. "You see she is working on various experiments to help people heal faster after injuries. It was her treatment that helped your concussion when you first got here. However, she has been having trouble getting approved for human experimentation recently so I offered to let her use my extra subject whenever I was tweaking my formula."  
"Why couldn't she get human subjects," asks Sammy watching the case in Dr Paul's hand carefully.  
Dr Murry waves his hand dismissively, "oh just something about people going insane due to pain and the occasional bone fragment ending up in people's hearts. No big deal." Sammy completely freezes staring at Dr Murry in horror.   
Ben had started to give up on his struggling but upon hearing that fights harder. He manages to get away from the hand on his mouth, "Sammy, no. Get the fuck away from hi-" Ben's mouth gets covered again.  
This breaks Sammy out of his stupor as he starts to push himself away from Dr Murry who has turned to Dr Paul. The case is opened, and Dr Paul pulls out a syringe.   
"Put out your arm," says Dr Murry looking at Sammy. Sammy tries to get further away shaking his head. Dr Murry just frowns then leans close to Sammy's ear. "I promised her a subject and if you don't behave I'll have to give her Benjamin and I don't think either of us wants that," Dr Murry whispers into Sammy's ear.  
Sammy slowly lifts his arm to Dr Paul who takes his arm, pushes the needle an and presses down the plunger. A coldness fills Sammy's body and he starts to feel kind of floaty, like he's not fully attached to his body. He begins to blink slowly, having trouble thinking straight. It almost feels nice.  
Ben is struggling hard against Henrik as he watches Sammy go limp. He sees Sammy blinking, clearly still awake but his body is completely relaxed. His breathing is coming to slowly for Ben's liking but at least he doesn’t seem to be in pain. Then Ben notices Dr Paul once again fiddling with her case. She has prepared two more needles.   
Dr Paul once more moves to Sammy. This time there is no resistance. She pulls up Sammy shirt and quickly injects both needles into either side of his chest.  
Sammy had tried to watch her but his muddled brain couldn't keep track. Then he felt pain. All he felt was pain. His vision went white. All he could here was his own heartbeat. He couldn't focus on anything but the eminence pain he was is.  
Ben watched as the two needles were injected into his friends chest, having difficulty breathing as panic overtook him. Nothing happened for a few seconds as Dr Paul began putting away the needles. Then Sammy started screaming. It was a loud pained scream that caused tears to instantly well up in Ben's eyes. The two doctors began to leave, and Henrik soon let go and began to follow but Ben couldn't focus on that he just needed to get to his best friend. Ben rushed to Sammy's side his hands hovering above not knowing how to help for the second time that day. Just this time there was no comfort from Sammy.  
Sammy had curled up, seemingly trying to protect his chest. His whole body was shaking. Sammy's eyes were wide, but they were glazed over, clearly not focusing on anything. Sammy was still screaming.  
Ben realized there was nothing he could do, moving Sammy could hurt him more and Sammy didn't seem to realize there was anything but pain. Ben grabbed the pillow and blanket from the bed, putting the pillow under Sammy head and the blanket over him. Then he laid down beside him. Grasping on to Sammy's hand and deciding to stay awake to make sure nothing more happened to his best friend.   
Eventually Sammy's screams petered out into soft whimpers and Ben started to feel the stress of the day catch up to him. Ben slowly fell asleep listening to Sammy's pained whimpers beside him, still grasping Sammy's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have much of a plan other then hurting our boys so lets see how this all turns out.


End file.
